


It's A  Scream

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Amy Bendix/Frank Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's A  Scream

So what are we dressing up as Frank?" Amy asked.  
Frank was not really sure what on Earth Amy was talking about.  
"You know, Halloween! We are so dressing up baby!" Amy said.  
Frank grunted and then got up. "We are not!" He shouted. "Why the hell would we do that?"  
"You know, for fun. Why wouldn't we?" She quizzed Frank.  
"And what would we dress up as?" He asked her.  
"We are safe now. It's alright to let loose once in awhile." She answered him.  
" Fine!" He shrugged "What did you have in mind?"  
Amy lovingly looked into his eyes and replied. "You know, maybe something super sexy. Like a hot nurse and doctor. Or we could be Syd and ghost face? But you know, gender swap, maybe?"  
Frank was not one to dress up. But if this was what would make her happy why not. "Alright. Fine." Frank begrudgingly agreed . "So you're ghost face. Then, yeah, that makes me Syd. I guess." He grunted.  
Amy coyly asked "So, so "Syd". Do you like scary movies?"  
Frank laughed and nodded. "Yes. But I like scary killers more." He pulled her close and kissed her. "Come on. Let's go get them costumes." He squeezed her tight. "Happy Halloween Amy!"  
"You too Frank." Amy gleefully said after kissing him on his cheek.

I


End file.
